fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
R-Evolutions Episode 16 - Competition
Immediately after their loss against Luke, Rick and Trip rushed back to their hideout in the slums district of Neo Bakugan City in order to plan another attempt at capturing Valkyrie… (Rick pulls out a briefcase and furiously rifles through his collection of Bakugan) Rick) *Sneers* I can’t believe that little twerp figured out our strategy so quickly! *Picks up a Bakugan* Now, what can we use this time to ensure our victory over Luke and his Valkyrie? Trip) *Slumps over a beanbag chair* Ugh…I dunno if there’s anything we can use to beat them. They even trumped my Aerobyte’s Digital Displacement ability, which I’ve been using to capture all of your collection! Rick) *Walks over to Trip and holds him up by the collar* Are you trying to say that you do all of the work in this operation, punk? Trip) *Snickers* And what if I am, huh? What are you going to do about it, Rick? Are you actually going to injure a poor, defenseless child?! Rick) *Pulls his fist back* That’s exactly what I’m going to do! Nighty night, Trip! *Throws a punch straight at Trip’s face* (A gust of wind blows into the open door of the hideout, as Mr. Emerson stands in the entrance) Rick) Hey! Whaddya want, Blondie?! As you can see, I’m trying to pummel this kid! Emerson) *Menacingly* Neither of you will be inflicting harm to others anymore. You two have both caused enough trouble as it is, and I will not tolerate any more interruptions in my plans. *Walks over to Rick and Trip* Rick) *Drops Trip* Heh heh, wait a second, pal, I’m sure that we could work something ou- (Screams ring out from the alleyway, causing pigeons to fly off the roofs of buildings) ---- Meanwhile, the members of Team R-Evolutions continued their search for Austin, as time was running out for them to sign in at the stadium. (Luke, Bobby, and Marina run from street to street, asking citizens if they have seen Austin anywhere) Luke) Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a 15-year-old boy, maybe a foot taller than me? Citizen) Sorry kid, I haven’t seen your friend at all. Marina) He wears brown clothes, a visor with two horns on it… Citizen 2) I have places to be, people to see, now get out of my way, little girl. *Shoves past Marina* Bobby) No doubt, he’s probably singing about beating up people and Bakugan. Citizen 3) STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER! *Runs around like a lunatic, then smacks into a lamppost* Bobby) *Facepalms* Of course, I get one of the crazy homeless dudes. (Valkyrie, Unithunder, and Vaporoid fly over to a group of Bakugan who are dancing around a ball of tin foil) All Bakugan) *Chanting* PRETTY, PRETTY! SHINY, SHINY! PRETTY, PRETTY! SHINY, SHINY! Unithunder) Excuse us, but do any of you happen to know the whereabouts of a certain Bakugan known as Drillex? All Bakugan) *Chanting* PRETTY, PRETTY! Valkyrie) Seriously, we need this information as soon as possible, because we’re trying to meet a deadline. All Bakugan) *Chanting* SHINY, SHINY! Vaporoid) *Angered* I’m seriously gonna wreck you all!!! ---- After attempting to get information on Austin’s whereabouts from a few dozen people, Team R-Evolutions regrouped at the fountain in Central Park. Luke) *Panting* Hey guys, any luck on figuring out where Austin is? Marina) *Panting* Not at all, every person I tried to talk to just shooed me away like I’m a little child. >.> Bobby) *Panting* Every person I talked to would randomly yell out “STRANGER DANGER!” several times and then run around a bit before knocking themselves out. .-. Valkyrie) Unithunder, Vaporoid, and I tried to get information out of some Bakugan, but things sorta got out of hand… Luke) *Panting* Well, I got the same result as you all did. It seems like Austin has completely disappeared from Neo Bakugan City. Marina) *Panting* What should we do now? Bobby) *Panting* I guess should go sign in at the stadium with only three members of the team… Luke) That seems to be our only option. Sorry, Austin, we tried… (The ground in Central Park rumbles, cracking and splitting, as Drillex bursts out from underground, with Austin on his shoulder) Drillex) *Poses* YEAH! I KNEW WE’D FIND THEM! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Austin) *Waves* Howdy y’all! Where’ve you guys been? Drillex and I have been searching for yins for hours! Luke, Bobby, & Marina) *Shocked and angered* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Austin) Yeah, I took a shortcut to the stadium and signed our team in already! It was only when I got there that I realized that y’all didn’t follow me! Drillex) AND SO WE WENT ON A JOURNEY TO TRACK YOU SLOWPOKES DOWN AND BRING YOU TO THE STADIUM! Luke) …Congratulations, Austin, you have just won the Amazing Race… Marina) …I really need a nap now… Bobby) …… Austin) Hey, why’s everyone so down in the dumps? ^_^’ ---- Austin and Drillex then guided their fellow teammates to the stadium at the heart of Neo Bakugan City, where the team was escorted to their private suite for the tournament. (The private suite was extravagant, with four bedrooms for each member of the team, and a kitchen and main area. Paintings hung on every wall, and everything had gold embroidery, along with futuristic technology at every turn) Marina) *Looking around* This place…is so beautiful! T_T Bobby) *Looking around* The accommodations are exquisite…so THIS is where all of the government’s money goes to! Austin) All right, now this is the place to be! *Jumps onto a couch, sits back, and turns on the flat screen television* (As Austin watches sports programs on the TV, Marina marvels at everything the room has to offer, while Bobby plays on his handheld gaming device) Luke) *Grabs the remote, and shuts off the TV* Okay, okay, guys, I don’t think this is the right time to be relaxing… Valkyrie) *Opens up* Wow, this hotel room looks way better than your house does, Luke! Luke) *Angered* HEY! My Mom works hard to make sure my house looks nice! You should be thankful to be able to live in a middle-class home, rather than a box on the streets! Valkyrie) Just saying… >.> Austin) Why can’t we relax during the time that we have? We’ve been wanderin’ round the city all day! Marina) Yeah, and my feet are killing me from having to run around the entire city! Bobby) *Playing a video game* It’s not like we can get any more training in before the tournament starts, since it begins tomorrow… Luke) That’s exactly why we should all rest up for the big day tomorrow. As the leader of Team R-Evolutions, I demand that the entire team goes to sleep now! Bobby, Marina, & Austin) WHAT?! NO! Valkyrie) Uh oh, now we’ve got a crazed, power-hungry lunatic on our hands… Luke) *Sighs* Face it, if we all stay up extremely late tonight, right before our first tournament starts, we’ll be drowsy and groggy. All of the other teams will look down upon us, and we won’t be prepared for battle. That’s why I need us to be at our 100 percent for tomorrow. (Lloyd suddenly jumps down to the balcony outside of the hotel room, as Team R-Evolutions looks on in shock) Lloyd) Everyone, go to your rooms immediately. I need to speak in private with Luke… Cyberion) *Opens up* That means you too, Valkyrie. Luke is the person of interest right now… (Bobby, Marina, and Austin all recede into their individual bedrooms, as Valkyrie flies into Luke’s room and Luke approaches Lloyd outside on the balcony) Luke) Hey Lloyd, it’s about time you showed up. Why didn’t you come try to find us when we didn’t arrive at the stadium sooner? Lloyd) To be honest, I just got here. I had some personal matters to take care of, and then I hurried here. Luke) Okay, so what is it that’s so important that you can only tell me? Lloyd) Well, seeing as how I appointed you as the leader of this team, you should be the one to hear everything first. First off, I surveyed the other teams participating in this tournament, and none appear to have any connection with the Order of Dragons whatsoever. If I’m correct, that means the Order will not try to pull any sort of scheme during this event. Luke) That’s good, now we know that we can brawl without worry of an invasion or something. Lloyd) Secondly, the amount of BRAWL security during the tournament will be light, as I noticed dozens of armored vehicles speeding out of the city. My guess is that they finally got a lead on our good friend Nexus and are pulling out all of the stops to catch him. Luke) Perfect, Nexus will act as a distraction for us while we fight in this tournament. However, I’ve been meaning to ask you this…what is your relationship with Nexus, and why does he hate you so much? Lloyd) I’ll explain to you my story another day, but for now, your focus should be on the tournament. The last bit of information I need to tell you is that all of the other competitors look to be of above average power, and that any of those teams could prove to be yet another threat to us. Luke) None of that scares me at all, because Team R-Evolutions is going to put every other team to shame! *Clenches his fist* Lloyd) I’m glad to see that you’re so enthusiastic for this experience. I know that you and the team won’t let me down, fellow Prodigal Brawler. We will meet again tomorrow at the opening ceremonies. *Jumps up into the sky, out of Luke’s sight* Luke) *Thinks* Is he going to sleep on the roof? Ah well, I should probably get some sleep… ''*Walks back into the hotel room, closing the screen door behind him* (As Luke falls asleep in his bedroom, the sun completely sets as the night sky goes dark) ---- ''The next morning, the members of Team R-Evolutions awoke and ate breakfast at one of the stadium’s restaurants, before finally setting out for their locker room to make the final preparations for the beginning of the tournament. At least a million people from within and around Neo Bakugan City filled into the stadium’s seats, as the opening ceremonies were about to begin. (Team R-Evolutions has gathered in front of a mechanical pad, waiting for the signal to call them up to the stadium) Austin) *Screams* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! I AM READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!! *Jumps up and down several times* Marina) This is our time to shine! We’ll show the world what we’re made of! Lloyd) *Walks into the locker room* Bobby, you will be the first of the team to battle. Do not let us down. Bobby) Unithunder and I have prepared for this moment, and there’s no possible way we can lose! *Whispers to Lloyd* By the way, can I get some more medication, in case something “insane” happens? Luke) All right, this is it, guys. This is the beginning of our destiny! We chose to follow the paths of becoming Prodigal Brawlers, and this is the first step in achieving our goal of protecting the world! Now, is everybody with me?! *Puts his hand out* (Bobby, Marina, and Austin all put their hands on Luke’s hand, forming a circle) Announcer) *On a TV* Now, let’s give a warm welcome to the eight teams that will be duking it out in this Regional Tournament! Luke, Bobby, Marina, & Austin) LET’S GO, TEAM R-EVOLUTIONS!!! *All throw their hands into the air, then board the mechanical pad* Lloyd) *Watches the pad rise* Good luck, Team R-Evolutions. May the odds be in your favor for when you face the true menace hiding in this stadium… (Team R-Evolutions’ pad rises up to the open stadium along with seven other pads, as the crowd cheers at the teams’ arrival) Announcer) Here they are, the eight lucky teams! Everyone out there in the audience, show your love for these brave individuals as I introduce them all to the world! (The crowd roars with applause, as all of the people anticipate the teams’ introductions) Luke) *Yells over the cheering* Wow, look at how many people showed up to just one tournament! Valkyrie) *Opens up* This is nothing compared to mass amount of people who were at the Singles Tournament when Nexus and I broke in! Announcer) Let’s all give a round of applause for our first team, Team Touchdown!!! *Points to a group of three huge, muscular men wearing football jerseys* These three professional football players, Allen, Ryan, and Harrison, have taken up a hobby in Bakugan brawling, and are determined to crush the competition! Allen) *Flexes his muscles* My teammates and I are pumped for such an awesome opportunity to showcase our football-inspired brawling skills! Austin) *Staring at Team Touchdown in awe* I…want…to…battle them!!! Announcer) Next, everyone turn your attention to this group of icy cold, Aquos-specializing brawlers, Team Downpour! *Points to a group of three teenaged boys wearing blue coats with collars that extend over their mouths* Matt, Shaun, and Adam can manipulate water in any way they want, making them formidable opponents! Marina) So they’re all Aquos specialists, huh? They sound like the perfect match for me! Announcer) Next we have Team High Technicalities, a team devoted to researching the backgrounds of every single one of their opponents! *Points to a group of three nerdish-looking boys busily typing away on their laptops* These three boys, Cameron, Davis, and Isaac, are also expert hackers, and have genetically altered their Bakugan to increase their powers! Bobby) Hmm…they don’t look like much, but I’m betting that they’re hiding something sinister in those laptops of theirs… Announcer) For our fourth team, we have everybody’s favorite triad of siblings, Team Dark Burning Waves! *Points to a group of three kids, one a boy wearing white and red clothes with dirty blonde hair, one a boy wearing dark clothes with brown hair, and the other a little girl wearing blue clothes with brown hair* These particular siblings adopted nicknames of their own, and go by the identities of Nintendo, DF, and Poshi! Nintendo) This year, we’re definitely going to the Nationals! DF) There isn’t a doubt about that, brother! Poshi) *Jumps up and down* Yay, I’m going to crush you all! :D Announcer) The next team is Team Ice’n Windy, a group of extremely powerful Brawlers who use any means necessary to conquer their adversaries! *Points to a group of four individuals, one a teenaged boy wearing a dark green blazer with shaggy gray hair, one a teenaged girl wearing inter-city inappropriate girl clothing with blonde hair, one an older teenaged boy wearing camouflage green clothing with a grimacing face and spiked blonde hair, and the other an older teenaged boy wearing loose-fitting dark blue clothes and cap covering his head down to his forehead with dark skin and dark dreadlocks* This team consists of the wild and ferocious Wolf, the bossy and cunning Brittany, the brutal yet nimble Dartiny, and the silent Dregs! Wolf) *Snarls like a dog* When can I break out all of my rage and slaughter these twerps, huh, huh?! I’ve been craving some fresh meat for some time now! *Head twitches* KILL! Brittany) *Smacks Wolf upside the head* Settle down, you idiot! This is no time to be focusing on your dinner! Dartiny) Heh heh, you had better not make Brittany angry, since it’s that time of the month again. Brittany) *Angered* WHY YOU!!! *Clobbers Dartiny’s face* Dregs) *Plays his flute, not paying attention to his teammates* Will you all please stop with your incessant fighting? Save your beloved violence for the battlefield, and allow me to play in peace. *Continues to play his flute* Announcer) Finally, we have a brand new addition to the competitive brawling world! Say hello to Team R-Evolutions!!! *Points to Team R-Evolutions* The team consists of four friends from the same school, including Luke Truman, Bobby Wilder, Marina Gallagher, and Austin Hicks! (The announcer does not announce the two remaining teams because they do not have any importance to the plot whatsoever) Luke) *Shoots his fist into the air* Yeah, bring on our first opponents! Team R-Evolutions wants to rock everyone’s world! Announcer) However, before we decide which teams will face each other in the first round, there is a special guest here with us today who I’d like to introduce. Give it up for the leader of the New Battle Brawlers and the current brawling champion of the world, Valentin! (The crowd starts an uproar of cheering and applauding, as fan-girls scream when the dark haired man wearing a sleek black jacket known as Valentin walks out next to the announcer) Val) Hello brawling fans of Neo Bakugan City and the world! I am here as a guest announcer, to help decide which of the eight teams here will move on to the National Tournament! My fellow announcer has given me the privilege to reveal a special event for this tournament only…an exhibition match! ---- Meanwhile, Solaris and Draypent fly high in the sky, hidden amongst the clouds, before landing atop a mountain, with Nexus and Blade jumping off of their Bakugan. Nexus) *Surveys the mountaintop* This looks like a safe place to rest for a while… Blade) Why did you make us stop just to take a break? Neither my Draypent nor your Solaris were tired at all! Nexus) I see this as the perfect opportunity for me to ask you some questions. First of all, how did you acquire that Dragon Gauntlet, a weapon of the Order of Dragons? *Points to the golden gauntlet on Blade’s arm* Blade) Hmph, looks like I have no choice now but to tell you everything… To be continued... R-Evolutions Episode 17 - Exhibition Episode 16 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Are you psyched for this tournament? HECK YEAH!!! Yes No Maybe Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes